mana_et_mechafandomcom-20200213-history
Inxie
Inxie is a confident and passionate performer, particularly talented with dancing, and has been ever since she was a child. Although she once resented being forced to dance in order to earn money from her family, she currently embraces it as a form of expression as well as being somewhat of a show-off. Now, she lives with her wife- Lumi- in Sihrasul. Concept and Creation Inxie was originally meant to be a fancharacter for Sonic, however there was never enough time to draw her nor was there even enough time to introduce her and bring her into any relevance. She was meant to be the girlfriend of Lumi, and was meant to be an octopus. However, once the characters were brought into an original setting, Inxie finally saw the light of day and now has more relevance to the story and to various main characters. Personality Inxie is known as a very feisty, and flirtacious woman among her fans in Sihrasul. She is almost always extremely confident, proud, but still level-headed enough to make smart and well-thought decisions for the sake of her and her wife. She seems to always know exactly what she is doing, but still keeps time to herself and gives herself time to relax with the ones she loves. However, Inxie did not quite have the best upbringing. From those times, she had har bored much anger, skepticism, and fury to those she lacks trust or greatly opposes. She has been known to threaten others with her fire magic, not necessarily for malicious reasons, but to warn them to get off her back, or to leave alone the ones she cares for. Because of this, she has grown some infamy among her career, as she has nearly attacked one or two fans who have tried to get too close and personal for her comfort, and she as done the same for any man or woman who has flirted with her wife. History WIP Relationships WIP Lumi River Trivia *Inxie's name is a reference to her first version as an octopus, which spits ink as a defense mechanism *Inxie's attire is based loosely off of modern depictions of characters from One Thousand and One Nights and modern depictions of roma/gypsies from previous centuries. *Inxie's origin of race is unknown. While one could come to the conclusion that she is born of the tribes of Dhabonde judging by her skin color and hair texture, she has absolutely no cultural influence from that region, and her family was a band of travelers that constantly moved from place to place. Gallery Inxie.png|First sketch of Inxie, needs to be colored OTP1.jpg|Inxie and Lumi together, as done by SA3 Hot and dangerous.jpg|Inxie and River in their water festival gear, done by none other than the queen of my heart herself. Raqs Sharqi Inxie.png|Inxie in her water festival costume, inspired by the outfits worn by belly dancers doing the Raqs Sharqi style. Also she performs in this and acts as a street performer to gain extra money. Festival Inxie colored.png|Oh my god I finally freaking colored and uploaded it Category:Females Category:Samadurians Category:Fire Mages Category:WIP pages Category:Married